


Bound

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus likes being bound in more ways than one.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Severus loved the ropes almost as much as he loved Remus, although he would never admit to either aloud. He didn't have to; Remus knew all about not saying things that ought to be said, and he understood. The ropes, like Remus, bound him securely without constricting, offering him a freedom he had never known before; the ropes made him feel safe, and they didn't hurt him. He loved the sensation of being tightly wrapped up, and he loved the ligature marks they left behind, evidence he could wear for a while after they were gone. He was always regretful when the marks faded, and he anticipated the next time Remus would bind him and mark him anew.  
  
They were both patient in their own ways, which was why Severus was able to sit still, holding a pose for as long as Remus needed to wrap and tie, and why Remus was willing to tie more than just Severus' wrists. It might take well over an hour to weave the diamond pattern along Severus' arms, torso, and legs, but Remus worked methodically, his tongue poking out between his lips sometimes as he frowned in concentration. He tweaked the ropes, wanting them to be placed Just So, and Severus appreciated his meticulousness.  
  
When he was finished, Remus always stepped back to examine his work, and Severus could always tell when Remus stopped looking at the rope and started looking at _him_ ; a wondrous light kindled in his eyes, and his breath hitched. "You're incredible," he always said, and by now, Severus no longer scowled or ducked his head at the praise. He knew Remus meant it.  
  
Severus preferred the shinju, which bound his upper torso. Sometimes he asked Remus to weave a simple shinju for him in the morning so he could wear it beneath his clothes. He liked carrying a secret again - a harmless one, this time - and he liked knowing Remus was thinking about him and what he was wearing beneath his clothes all day.  
  
But occasionally, he asked for a karada - a body harness - instead. He liked the feeling of security, and he loved the knot Remus positioned between his legs; it pressed against his perineum, making him squirm with pleasure, and he walked around in a state of mild arousal that grew as he thought about what would happen as soon as they were alone at home.  
  
He liked the way Remus smoothed his hands over Severus' skin while he worked, caressing Severus as he placed the knots and wove the bindings. Sometimes, Remus even stopped to kiss or lick Severus' nipples after he had framed them with the rope, and he always took time to stroke and tease Severus' cock after he had woven around it and placed that naughty knot behind Severus' balls.  
  
Sometimes after he had bound Severus' hands securely behind his back, Remus instructed Severus to kneel on a large pillow, and then he stretched out on his stomach as if in supplication, and he propped himself up on his elbows before drawing Severus' cock into his mouth, sucking, licking, stroking, and tasting as if he had all the time in the world while Severus rocked his hips helplessly. If Remus was feeling particularly merciless, he sought out the knot with his fingers, pushing and rubbing with it until Severus was moaning continuously, his cock hard and aching, making him desperate to come.  
  
Sometimes, Remus ignored Severus' cock altogether, choosing to caress Severus all over with smooth, sweeping strokes of his hands, tracing the diamond patterns of the rope with his tongue while Severus sagged against him, a heavy, liquid pleasure making him limp as his skin soaked up each touch eagerly.  
  
Then came the time when Remus moved away from him and undressed slowly, gazing into Severus' eyes and smiling a knowing little smile as if fully aware of the power he had over Severus - and not just because of the bindings. Severus always wanted to hold back the low moans that rose in his throat as Remus' body was bared to his sight, but he never could; he wanted what he saw too much. Wanted to touch and to taste, and he strained forward, want turning to desperate need  
  
Sometimes, Remus lay down on his back and spread his legs; sometimes, he positioned himself on his hands and knees, offering himself with his arse in the air. Either way, he presented Severus with a perfect, unobstructed view as he prepared himself, and when he flicked his wand and the ropes binding Severus' wrists slithered loose at last, Severus snarled as he lunged forward.  
  
He loved thrusting deep and finding himself surrounded by tight heat; he loved Remus' breathy cries as he buried himself within Remus' welcoming body. He loved fucking Remus hard and deep, the ropes leaving bright pink abrasions on Remus' chest or back as Severus thrust and rubbed against him. Those were his marks, binding Remus to him as surely as the ropes bound him to Remus.  
  
Sometimes, Remus caught the loose end of the rope that had bound Severus' wrists and wound it around his hand, closing it in his fist; sometimes, he caught it between his teeth and bit down hard while Severus pushed his legs up and open and fucked him and fucked him and fucked him, not wanting to come, not wanting anything but to be lost in the haze of sweat and heat and rough, pounding need forever.  
  
Afterward, they collapsed together, panting, and Remus always asked if the bindings hurt and if Severus was ready for him to take them off, and Severus always said no. They never hurt, and they were never too loose or too tight; they were just right, and Severus wanted to wear them forever, although he would never admit as much aloud. He didn't have to. Remus knew all about wanting ties that wouldn't break or constrict or disappear, and Severus felt certain he understood.


End file.
